


A Haunted House

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mentioned Remy - Freeform, monster au, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: With everyone home and together, the time has come to talk about the ghost.





	A Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> So I say 'let's move this plot' and my brain says 'how about a thousand or so words of domestic cute?'  
and I said sure.

When Roman came home from his trip to LA, he was kind of disgusted that they hadn’t told Logan about the ghost. 

“Well have you seen it again?” he asked, leaning forward between the seats of the car. 

“Buckle your safety belt!” Virgil growled. Roman gave a disgusted groan, but settled back and put it on. 

“No, we haven’t seen it.” Patton admitted. “I’ve been feeling Logan out about how he feels about ghosts though.”

“Feeling him out?”

“Just dropping hints.”

“Pat, I love you, but watching ghost hunting documentaries with Logan is not ‘dropping hints’.” 

“Virgil is just cranky because he’s been missing you in the cuddles.”

“No I’m cranky because  _ I _ haven’t been getting enough sleep because  _ you’ve  _ been having nightmares!” 

“Hey, the nightmares mostly stopped after we switched to ghost hunters instead of just documentaries of hauntings.” Patton pouted, and twisted in his seat. “Hey, Roman do you think devils exist? Demons?”

“Uh, yes I do.” Roman nodded emphatically.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Virgil groaned.

“Language!” 

“Roman don’t encourage him!” 

“I’m not saying we have a demon in our house, I’m just saying they exist.” Roman flipped his hands up in exasperation. 

“Have you ever  _ met  _ a demon?” Virgil demanded, eyes focused on the road. 

“What’s that got to do with anything? I never met a vampire or a werewolf when I was alive but here you are!”

“He’s got a point.”

“Ugh!” Virgil complained, and the other two laughed. 

“Besides which, I’m not sure about Remy.”

Now Virgil laughed too. 

“Welcome home.” Logan was in the kitchen when they came back. Roman immediately strode over, making upwards grabby hands like a child wanting to be picked up. 

“It’s been forever, my majestic tree of a love.” He wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. “May I just add, you look incredibly hot in an apron.”

“It’s only been a month, and -” Whatever else Logan was going to say was cut off by a kiss. 

“Aw.” Cooed Patton. He snuggled against Virgil. He was a giant sap for watching people display affection. He’d been greeted just as enthusiastically at the airport when they picked Roman up. Virgil and Roman had an understanding that he’d tone it down in public, because Virgil was easily embarrassed. 

Thomas sighed in the living room. There was no way Logan was getting back to his book tonight, and he’d been reading over his shoulder since he started. Not that Thomas blamed him in the least. He had three better things to do tonight. 

“So good looking,” Roman asked as his feet set back on the tile. “What’s cooking?”

“Lasagna.” Logan gestured to the oven. “I also made a salad.” 

They weren’t always together, but Patton liked it best when they were, and he thought the others did too. He didn’t like it when they were apart, but sometimes the joy of being reunited made it seem worth it. Logan wasn’t the best cook, but he was methodical about it, so as long as what he was making benefited from a strict recipe, it was wonderful. Sitting at the table he could reach out and touch any of them. And they could touch back. Suddenly he thought about how horrible it would be if he couldn’t. If all he could do was see them, and never touch them again.

“Patton are you alright?” Logan asked.

“Wha? Yes of course!” He grinned over at him. 

“You had an odd look on your face.” 

He laughed. 

“Just a stray thought. You know me, when I see a stray I want to adopt it.” His smile didn’t feel fake, though he did frown a moment later. “Virgil, have you eaten any salad?”

“Pat, I love you, but there's only so much food I can eat, and I am not filling up on lettuce when there’s garlic bread.” he stuffed another piece in his mouth to emphasise. 

“Chew your food.”

“Normally he chews  _ on  _ his food.” Roman wiggled his eyebrows. 

“If you want me to stop-” Virgil said around his garlic bread, which resulted in further scolding from Patton, 

“I didn’t say that.” he said hurriedly. Virgil swallowed his over large bite and coughed against the back of his hand.

“Aw,” he said when his mouth was clear. “You missed me.” 

“Always, my glorious twilight.” 

Virgil couldn’t help but blush, how did Roman just say shit like that? He looked away, a little embarrassed.“Body glitter is not my thing, princy.” 

Patton’s eyes shone. “You’d look so pretty though!” 

“No glitter in the bedroom, Patton. We had a deal.” Logan warned. Patton had gone through a glitter addiction a while back, and it had gotten everywhere. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if there was still glitter in the rugs of their old apartment. Getting the glitter out of Patton’s fur had been a project that had taken them all weeks, and every time they thought they’d finished, more showed up. While he was generally practical, sometimes Patton would get impulses that he really shouldn’t follow and did anyway. 

“I was only saying.” Patton giggled. “Oh and while I’m saying things- you did a great job on this, Logan.” he pointed his fork at his mostly empty plate. The other two chimed in with compliments, and Logan looked down uncertain how to accept. 

“I looked at several different recipes and combined them.” He pursed his lips. “Why have online recipies become novels? I don’t understand why they need to share their emotional impressions, instead of just listing ingredients and instructions.” 

“My theory is misplaced creativity.” Roman offered. “Stifled even.”

“The intrinsically narrow roles placed on homemakers by society causing break outs of less than laudable prose.” He thought about this for a moment. “People should write more letters.” 

“I ...don’t follow.” 

“Well, in archived letters you find similar levels of over blown prose. Therefore, if people wrote more letters, I would not have to spend an hour sorting through it looking for advice on how long to cook the noodles for a firm and well constructed lasagna.” 

Roman blinked, and took a sip of his wine.

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

“I rarely am.”

“Yeah, but no one is going to write letters like that any more. Text messages are too quick and easy. Letters are dead. All hail the mighty bill.” 

Roman made a mental note to write Virgil the next time he was out of town.

“It’s not as if I have any control over the habits of the common internet blogger.” Logan admitted. The conversation continued, drifting from topic to topic, Roman sharing an anecdote from his recent job, Patton offering a story from his most recent outing. Virgil only half listened after a while, staring into the distance. His eyes tried to make shapes in the shadows, not helped by the recent indeation of ghost stories into his life. He remembered the figure he’d seen. It had looked angry, or tortured. Just trapped. Virgil knew what it felt like to feel trapped. And to feel like that for who knows how long? It would be better if it was something else. He jumped a mile when Patton’s foot tapped on his ankle. 

“You okay kiddo?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Guess my thoughts ‘stray’ed over your way.” 

“Well I’m not going to adopt them either.” The corner of his mouth pulled up, and Patton smiled back. Roman was coughing into a napkin. Virgil wondered what he’d missed.

“I can’t believe you  _ said  _ that, Patton. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know.” he scratched his head. “Sex is easy to smell, I can’t smell communication. I just assumed they knew.” 

“Patton, you know most of the world doesn’t work like that.”

“Swinging is a thing, Logan. I mean, it’s not the same thing as where I grew up, but it’s a lot more common than people admit.” His head cocked. “Oh speaking of swinging, did you know they make adult-rated playsets? We should get one for the backyard. It’d be fun!” 

He managed not to look too disappointed when that idea was shot down. He hadn’t really thought they’d go for it. 

After dinner, Patton took Roman’s suitcase into the laundry nook, and Virgil and Roman cleaned up. Shortly they heard Patton and Logan talking quietly in the living room, Logan’s back to the kitchen. Roman looked over at Virgil and gestured at Logan. Virgil spread his hands. The nonverbal conversation went on a for a while, until Roman sighed explosively, gulped the last of his wine, dropping the glass into the sink, and led the way into the living room. 

“So, Logan, what do you think about life after death?” Roman asked bluntly. Logan looked from him to Virgil and then back. 

“Is this the set up to some kind of joke?” He asked. “‘Two dead men walk into a bar?’ I can tell you right now; I won’t get it.”

Roman let loose a burst of laughter. “Oh, gods, Specs, you say stuff like that, but that’s hilarious. But, no, not a joke. Genuine question.” 

“Well, there isn’t any concrete proof for something beyond this world, Roman’s experiences aside.”

“I suppose my state isn’t exactly a poster child for advertising for the next world.” Roman admitted awkwardly. 

“But in theory;” he twisted his hand “And I stress this is only a theory, that there is enough information to make discounting it entirely much more foolish than say, discounting life on other planets.” 

“So more likely than aliens.” Virgil said. 

“What brings this up?” No one said anything. The silence stretched, and Logan sighed. “Patton?” Logan looked at his long time friend. Patton wiggled in place not making eye contact. Logan just kept looking at him expectantly, and finally he broke.

“There’s a ghost! Roman saw it the week before last and then Virgil and I saw it too, and we were going to tell you except that we wanted to get some proof only it’s hard to get proof of a ghost, and it doesn’t seem like bad ghost, just...” 

Logan looked over at Virgil, adjusting his glasses.

“You saw it?”

“I saw… Something.” he admitted reluctantly. “So I’ve been totaling up all the weird shit that I could remember since we moved in, too. In case it was related.” 

“Ah. This explains the ghost documentaries every night.”

“Yeah. Those were starting to creep me out.” Thomas agreed, hovering behind Logan. “I would have bet they weren’t going to tell you at all.” 

“When were you going to tell me about this theory?”

The three of them looked at each other uncomfortably. 

“You were going to tell me, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” Roman said at last. “But I’d kind of hoped they’d do it.” 

“I thought you’d believe it more if Virgil said it.” 

Virgil didn’t have an excuse so he just gave a one shouldered shrug. 

“I’d tease you guys, but you wouldn’t hear it, and I probably wouldn’t have believed it either.” Thomas said. He’d been listening to their banter all through dinner, and the question of life after death had come kind of out of left field in his opinion. Besides, did this count? Floating around his old house, barely able to interact with objects, and being pretty well unable to interact with the people in it. No one had even stayed as long as they had. The three or four families he remembered living there before them hadn’t even stayed long enough for him to get to know them. Still...a year. Hard to picture. Well almost- they’d moved in right after the new year, and he was pretty sure he’d heard Patton talking about Christmas, so that was probably coming up. When had he missed Halloween? He loved Halloween. Though he supposed they might not be into it. The room chilled slightly, as he wondered if he should do something, try and let them know he was there. The best he could probably do on command was turn on the TV. He didn’t want to work himself up on purpose to try and get something bigger, that would be unpredictable, and might give the wrong impression. 

Virgil had retrieved a couple of loose sheets of paper with tightly written words in two columns, and was perched on the arm of the chair next to Logan. 

“There are noticeable cold spots in the living room, and the kitchen sometimes as well as the first bedroom upstairs. I mean, poor circulation could explain them, but that’s a pretty common sign. The curtains keep being open, and I know that none of us would do that. It was harder to track all the times I remembered the electronics acting up. The TV is the most common culprit.”

“Ah yes. How it will turn on randomly.” 

“I’ll admit my headphones playing where I left them could just be me forgetting to turn off my Ipod, but it could also be the same thing.” his arm was behind Logan, braced on the back of the chair and he leaned against him. “The other page is Patton’s observations, but I rewrote it so they’d fit better. Roman can tell you what he saw himself.” 

Roman was stretched out on the couch, lap full of Patton. He explained how he’d come in to visit, but due to time zones arrived and thought everyone was asleep. 

“I mean, just thinking about it, it does say a lot that I’m just used to the TV being on at odd points in the day and didn’t even check.” He’d been ‘cleaning up leftovers’ and had barely looked up when a figure had entered the kitchen, but been surprised by it’s unfamiliar form. “For a moment, it looked just like a normal guy, but then he just disappeared.” Roman gave an uncertain laugh. “Like a ghost.”

“Yes, what else.” Logan rolled his eyes, but invited Roman to continue. 

“I couldn’t see him then, after Virgil came in, but I could hear him. I’ll admit I maybe wasn’t at my calmest at that point.” 

“Maybe.” snorted Virgil

“But even though I couldn’t see him, I could hear him; like hearing someone from another room. I mean, thinking about it, the things he said were so normal. Kept repeating ‘you heard me’” 

“Hrm. Has anyone else heard voices they can’t explain?” Logan asked.

“Just the normal ones when I’m waking up or trying to get to sleep.” Virgil reported. Patton just shook his head. Logan rubbed his chin, thinking. 

Patton was just glad this was out in the open, maybe Logan would have an explanation that wasn’t a ghost. They’d have a laugh, call an electrician or something. 

"I think you may be right.” he said, not sure if he was disappointed or not. “It could be something else, but, providing that there  _ are  _ real ghosts, it could definitely be one.” 

“I’m going to be honest,” Roman said, lips pursed “I did not expect you to take it this well.”

“It would be incredibly illogical to discount any kind of so called paranormal activity out of hand. I live with a vampire, a werewolf and a mummy. I have met other shapeshifters, and even a few people with abilities that are classified as ‘magic’. Which seems to have rules like any other science, even if some of them contradict the laws of science as currently laid out. Psychic abilities and the human capability for energy manipulation are becoming better understood, and the half life of a scientific fact remains about five years.” he adjusted his glasses. “So yes. We, or rather this house, may be haunted.”

The four of them sat in silence in the living room for a moment, listening to the faint sounds of the world outside the house, and the buzz of the lightbulb in the lamp. 

“So now what?” Patton asked. 

“The fact remains that we don’t have any information about this ghost. I can do some research as to people who have died here, as that’s the most logical source for a restless spirit, but it may be sealed. We will have to be more direct.”

“You mean, try and talk to the ghost?” Roman asked, nervously. 

“Well if not us, someone.” Logan said simply. “Do we know anyone who might have experience in that area?”

“Oh nuts.” Roman wrinkled his nose, cross. Logan looked at him with a leading expression, waiting for him to come to the conclusion on his own. Virgil thought it was funny enough he didn’t say anything. “ _ Remy _ does. The mind witch.” 

Virgil sighed explosively. “Roman for the last time…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Logan. I don't know why. He's adorable. 
> 
> come ask me questions on Tumblr @thebestworstidea - I posted a short there that got referenced in this installment, and my brain is constantly on the look out for new things to write about. 
> 
> I'm trying to do a posting schedule, of posting on Wednesdays, but maybe I should post more often.  
because hey- guess who's coming to visit in the next installment? The much-maligned Remy!


End file.
